cooked_over_brimstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Meteor Shower, 10/26/19
Plant, 8:16 PM The meteor show is starting. Plant, 8:17 PM So the sky is full of falling rocks a pretty display Death, 8:19 PM Someone was already on their private spaceship as they trailed not too far behind the meteor shower. Who could it be? The Daren boy, of course. Why would he not observe a meteor shower? Especially when he had been observing it for a few days now and noticing that something was off. Sue, 8:19 PM Midnight curls up on the blanket, watching the sky. L o a f e r . Plant, 8:22 PM A clocked drone ship seemed to tailing the shower as well remotely controled by Beta who looks over he seat. "So why did you want me to do this?" Wulve just says "Something is not natural about this if anything happens alert me." Earning a half assed salute from Beta. And while it continued normally for awhile something odd did happen a smaller meteor near the center of them drifted off heading for mobius away from any cities or anything important. Death, 8:25 PM The computer system on Daren's AI noted thay one was going off of its planned trajectory, and Daren immediately focused on that meteor and told his computer to scan the celestial body. Saren, 8:27 PM Observing the meteor shower was something else, rather, that strange lifeform that Logan had encountered twice before.. It was hard to tell but if one squinted it would seem like the lifeform was remiss in nostalgia as it stared at the sky. Death, 8:27 PM Daren was specifically scanning to notice anything odd inside/on the surface of the rock. Plant, 8:30 PM Something was in the diverted one a figure controling it aiming it away or if it couldn't destroying what it hit. Plant, 8:30 PM Beta followed the rock noticing Darn and keeping out of his scanning range. Plant, 8:46 PM Well if it was stopped in atmosphere the meteor would be split open and as the figure slowly fell twords the surface the meteor would crush into nothing but dust. If out of atmosphere one of the other meteors would quickly move away and target Daren's ship in attempt to destroy it. Moving about the speed required for escape velocity Cause i forgot that Death, 8:52 PM (Not exactly what I meant but I can work with this) Daren would only react to the asteroid once it was within 50 miles of Earth, which is what he would deem too low to be safe. So it's at that point where Daren would stop that one meteor midair. Plant, 8:57 PM Well the first option was chosen by the figure and as he hovered down he reached back and formed a crushing motion with his hand causing the meteorite to completely be pulverized to dust as he decended. Luckily far enough away from the farm to not be noticed. When he landed he tapped his staff onto the ground and looking around his odd white eyes taking in the surroundings underneath his black avian skull inspired mask. "So this is the planet the creature has latched onto. And you not to far behind are you master." Sue, 8:57 PM Midnight noticed something off and subtly jokes. "Let's not get abducted by aliens a third time, eh?" Death, 9:01 PM A spatial portal seemed to be artificially created from below Daren's ship to the ground. Daren would eventually enter through said portal, and land onto the solid ground before looking around to find where he was, and where was this other odd guy. Plant, 9:03 PM Well that wouldn't be hard any scans of gravitational force would pick up a spike emitting from the black armored avian inspired man and his metallic quarterstaff standing in the middle of a field. Death, 9:07 PM Well since gravity was just bent spacetime, Daren didn't need any special equipment to locate this person. However, the tech he did used actually shifted himself to a wavelength frequency to render himself invisible. He just wanted to observe this creature for the time being. Saren, 9:12 PM Surprise surprise, Mars actually decided to get out of his comfy couch home and join Midnight and Jason in watching the meteor shower, of course he brought his own supplies so they didn't have to share. Sue, 9:13 PM Midnight looks over to Mars and just sort of gives an awkward wave. "What brings you to Megalopolis?" Plant, 9:13 PM The figure is just walking around mumbling something. "Look at this place. A paradise and what was i left in. A dead planet!" He says pointing his open hand at the ground before collapsing the ground into a crater for 15 feet around him leaving him standing on a pillar of ground. Dingu, 9:14 PM Jason was indeed there, rushing over with some lemon vodka and glasses. "Hey Mids! got the vodka! and Mars? Hey, dude." Death, 9:14 PM At the sight of this, Daren unholstered his pistol and primed the weapon, being ready to retaliate if necessary. Sue, 9:15 PM Midnight waves to Jason. "Thanks!" she greets, patting a pile of pillows next to her. Saren, 9:15 PM "Meteor shower, this city is practically dead so it's the best spot to watch it." Mars answered, short, sweet and to the point. "Why? Is something the matter..?" Sue, 9:18 PM Midnight shrugs. "Just didn't expect you to travel all this way. Everything alright?" Dingu, 9:19 PM Jason sat right down next to Midnight and starting pouring a couple glasses of vodka. "Yeah, I heard from an anonymous multidimensional goddess that you're down in the dumps." Saren, 9:20 PM "I'm fine, I think the shower's already started." Mars answered, a little more forcefully than anyone might've expected but here's to hoping the conversation change actually worked. Plant, 9:20 PM The figure at closer veiw was wearing some advanced black armor with white trimming and a tattered hide cloak on him. "And why preserve this planet?" He says growling almost before raising his hand causing rocks to come loose from their normal position and lift into the air before he slams his hand down slaming them into the ground with crushing force nearly hitting Daren by complete luck missing. Sue, 9:21 PM Midnight nods and takes her glass, hugging Jason with her free arm. "Yep! Though, seems... something crashed. Probably another alien." she laughs softly. "Here's hoping I don't get abducted again." Death, 9:22 PM Eventually, Daren just sighs and decloaks the suit with the pistol pointed in the attacker's direction. "Alright, that's enough personal property damage from you," the jackal noted to get his attention. Dingu, 9:23 PM "That would suck." Jason chuckles, taking a sip from his glass. "Want some, Mars?" Saren, 9:23 PM "I'm sure you'll do fine even if you were abducted again." Mars responded, though the delivery was incredibly flat and borderline monotone like someone who was told a joke they didn't get. "No thanks." Sue, 9:25 PM Midnight nods. "Always find my way back." she laughs, taking a sip of her vodka. "... Maybe they'll be friendly for once." Plant, 9:27 PM "Oh a native. Good I need answers." He turns to Daren and starts walking as if the ground was still there because small stones were raisingfor him to step onto casual as can be. "And you should be happy to oblige." Death, 9:28 PM "I'm only giving you one more verbal warning to stop where you stand," Daren warned, the Normadien gun seeming to faintly pulse. Dingu, 9:28 PM "Hopefully. and hopefully not probey either." Jason laughed Sue, 9:29 PM “Well, we’d have someone to distract Vega.” Saren, 9:30 PM Mars just popped open a tab on a van of beer, well, Pabst Blue Ribbon, before downing it in one gulp. "How has she not died yet..? Plant, 9:32 PM "Oh a threat. I'll oblige." He stops the stones from below him forming a small island of sort for him to stand having his staff rested on the ground. "I obliged your request now you should oblige mine. Do you know who Era is?" He says The drone has gotten close and is now watching. "So is this something to worry you with?" Beta asked with Wulv looking over her shoulder. "I am usure. Continue monitoring it." He said with Beta nodding. Dingu, 9:39 PM "She's immortal now... for some reason." Jason shrugged. Death, 9:40 PM "You trespassed on this planet and the first thing you did was intentionally damage it for no reason," Daren pointed out. "How about you tell me who you are and what you are doing here before I bother with any of your questions?" Saren, 9:41 PM ".... Well then; I want to say I'm surprised but that would be a lie." He responded blandly, glancing up at the sky.. Unaware that at another location, someone else was doing the exact same notion as him. "... Honestly, is that a good or a bad thing..?" Plant, 9:45 PM "Wanting answers. Fine I will oblige. My name is Malphass Malfass is pronunciation and I am simply here to locate my former master. All my discoveries show he has come this planet. I now want my question answered however." Death, 9:48 PM "I don't know anything about your 'master' Era," Daren pointed out. "But don't plan on hanging around long if you're here for the sole purpose of destruction." Plant, 9:51 PM "As I said my purpose is to find my master. Have you never felt rage before as the damage was just an amount of rage I had not meant to unleashe." He says with the island moved twords the endge of the crater twords Daren. Death, 9:54 PM "That has a simple answer. You won't get far in life without knowing how to control your anger," he noted, narrowing his eyes and keeping his grip on the trigger. Plant, 9:57 PM "Have I prove that much of a threat to you. I'm flattered. However I am justified in my rage. " He paused before asking "I am curious of your name." He says walking to the edge of his island keeping right on the edge of the crater just about a foot from it. Sue, 9:59 PM Midnight shrugs. “Probably a bad thing, Vega is... eccentric.” Death, 10:00 PM "It's not a threat to me that I'm worried about," Daren corrected. "And with your rather dangerous entrance, I'd rather not disclose any information about me to you. You may leave now." Dingu, 10:02 PM "Who wants to live forever anyways?" Jason shrugged with another sip. Plant, 10:04 PM "Well I am sorry. I am unable to leave until my objective is complete. Lower your weapon please." He says raising his hand as if to offer a handshake. Death, 10:06 PM "Tell me this, Malphass," Daren stated. "What do you plan on doing after running into your 'master'?" Sue, 10:06 PM Midnight nods. “Hell, I don’t remember most of my past lives and I tire.” She gives a shrug and nuzzles Jason a bit, taking a sip of her vodka. “But this is nice.” Plant, 10:08 PM "He left me stranded on a dead world for centuries. I intend to take revenge." He says rather calmly his white eyes looking at him through the now open eye slots in his avian helmet. Death, 10:14 PM "And yet you still call him master," Daren noted in disbelief. "... I know a group of people who could probably figure this out themselves. I'll take you to them, but if there's any funny business, I won't be afraid to shoot you where you stand." Plant, 10:15 PM "Former master. And yes I will accept you offer no harm is needed to be done." He continues holding his hand out his metalic glove showing minor damage from crushing in on it's self. Death, 10:20 PM Daren sighed and eventually holstered his pistol, tilting his head back in the distance, then back to Malphass. "... Just follow behind me," he ordered, turning away from the extended hand as he began walking towards the direction of C.O.B. Saren, 10:23 PM Mars just shrugged, remaining as silent as he always was, he had nothing more to say about Vega anyways. Plant, 10:24 PM "Alright" he steps off his island dropping the island and follows Daren using his staff as a walking stick of sorts. Dingu, 10:26 PM "Gonna be honest, Mars. Still surprised you don't hate us with a burning passion." Jason decided to say to break the silence. Death, 10:26 PM As they continued walking, Daren's ship slowly lowered to their side, Daren allowing Malphass onboard so that they could reach C.O.B. faster. Saren, 10:29 PM "What would be the point? Nothing could ever be done about it even if I clung to hating you; it wouldn't help with anything." Mars answered with a clinical tone, there was no anger or self loathing in that tone.. Just acceptance. "Nothing would change if I kept hating you." Plant, 10:32 PM Malphass does step onto it quietly with a smirk. 'Well my Dear master you will receive what you deserve.' Goes through his mask as he takes off his helmet with the drone getting a glimps of his oddly pink skin and his greyed hair. The drone gets a veiw of this and Wulv instantly notices. "Track him Now." And Beta does that sending a sort of invisible energy pulse that latches onto him. Malphass smirks before redawning his helmet. Dingu, 10:34 PM "That's how I see it honestly. Hating is a waste of time." Jason nodded. "Invest time in what's valuable, like spending it with people you care about under the stars." he put an arm around Midnight. Death, 10:37 PM Same as before, Daren was all too focused on his current objective to care. With that, he took a quick twenty seconds to reach to C.O.B. Plant, 10:40 PM "You think the people you are taking me to me will assist me?" Malphass asked staning the. Saren, 10:40 PM Mars just nodded his head silently, though there was another meaning to Mars' words that Jason probably didn't pick up on, one that ascribed a more.. cynical..? Nihilistic tone to Mars in a sense, when he said nothing would change even if he continued to hate the two of them. He literally meant that nothing would change, that no matter what action he took they would always come out on top and in the right while he would come out guilty with no exceptions, a status quo that could never be changed no matter how hard he tried.. It was a depressing train of thought yes, but to Mars it just made sense. Plant, 10:53 PM Cynthia sitting on the porch of Connor's house drawing while glancing at the meteor shower ending up scetching a figure standing against Malphess and a crystal in his hand with a cracked world behind them. Sue, 11:10 PM Midnight nods, curling up a bit with a purr. “... You sure everything is okay, Mars? You sound kinda... down.” Plant, 11:43 PM Malphass is essentially the embodiment of. You fucked me over and I'll fuck you over. Saren, 11:48 PM Midnight nods, curling up a bit with a purr. “... You sure everything is okay, Mars? You sound kinda... down.” Mars just glanced at Midnight calmly. "It's fine, you don't need to worry about it; I'll get through it like I always do." He responded with the same monotone that he answered Jason's question with. Sue, 12:00 AM Midnight gives a shrug and sips her vodka. “Alright. Just give us a call if you need help, got it?” Saren, 12:27 AM "Yeah, sure.. I'll do that I suppose, I don't have much trouble these days; but if I get into any I'll call.." Sue, 12:32 AM Louis, meanwhile, is filing some papers, chuckling devilishly to himself. "They won't be ready to help when ol' Xavek's done with them... Not like they'd have anything to defend him with, anyway." Louis paperclips Mars's case file and puts it into the cabinet while monologuing.